The Worst Episode Ever
by Harry Potter Fan 1994
Summary: The cast of the Teen Titans has taken a two year break. When they come back, they realize they've forgotten how to act. The new episode may never come until they get back on track. Pairing: RobStar. Rated for safety I don't know where this is going.
1. Prologue: Season Six

This story takes place after season 5 but as if Tokyo never happened. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, nor am I the director of the Teen Titans, and I don't mean to offend anyone who runs that show in any way.

* * *

Richard Grayson stepped out of his limo into the bright light of day right outside the studio. "Wow. It's been ages since I saw this place!" Alfred, his butler, merely nodded. Suddenly, a blur of red and purple knocked Richard back against his limo.

"RICHARD! It is so good to see you after all this time!" it squealed. Richard laughed.

"Yeah, you too, Kori."

Kori Anders straightened and gave him a heart-melting smile. "The others are waiting inside. Please hurry!"

Richard walked with her up the sidewalk and memories came flooding back. It had been two years since he had last come to the studio of the Teen Titans T.V. show. The petitions (and boy were there a lot) for season six had finally come through, and a new director was waiting for them inside, ready to roll that camera on the best episode ever.

"Yo, Dick! How's it goin'?" a tall, muscular, cybernetic man called. He strode over.

"Dick? Dude! We haven't seen you in forever!" a green-skinned, not-so-tall-or-muscular man yelled. Right behind him, a hooded girl wearing a dark blue cape floated silently.

"Hey Vic, Gar, Rachel. It's great to see you guys again."

Their director, Mr. Director, appeared out of nowhere. "Yeah, yeah, now that everyone's caught up, I've got a few things to hand out."

"But we haven't--" started Gar.

"I don't care. Alright...Grayson? Here's your script. Logan? Stone? Get over here and get yours! Roth? Right here. And the lovely Miss Anders? Here you go, milady."

Richard growled slightly and Mr. Director jumped away from him. "We haven't even started rolling the camera yet, Grayson. You don't have to be jealous until we're shooting." Rachel, Gar, and Vic laughed while Richard turned cherry-red. He muttered something about "just trying to stay in character" and turned away. Kori chose to ignore the entire scene.

"Right then, this is the first new episode in...I lost count of how many years. We've got to make this amazing...no, astounding...no, absolutely _breathtaking_. We've got to have that audience on the edge of their seats, begging for more. Practice your lines and be ready. We start shooting tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 1: Problems

The next day, everyone met up again at the studio, nervous. It was their first shoot in two years, what did they expect?

"Alright, so the first scene is a bit complicated," said Mr. Director. "Timing is of the essence, so know your cue. Lights! Camera! Aaaaaand action!"

"Well, our old director used to say 'on in five, four, three...'" started Gar.

"I don't care. Aaaaaand action!"

"Hey, look at this, Raven!" said Gar, pointing to a supposed pile of mush that was really stale applesauce.

"Cut! CUT!" cried Mr. Director frantically.

"Dude! We heard you the first time!"

"Don't smart-mouth me, Logan! You're the one who messed up!"

"No, really?" sneered Rachel. "He was the only one that said anything, idiot."

"I SAID NO SMART-MOUTHING! You're supposed to say, 'Hey, Raven, look at this!' Not 'Hey, look at this, Raven!'"

Gar sighed in disbelief. "Take two! Aaaaaand action!" yelled Mr. Director.

"This, Raven hey at, look!"

"Cut! CUT!"

* * *

"Take seven hundred and fifty four. And action," yawned Mr. Director.

"Hey, Raven, look at this," mumbled Gar, half asleep. Suddenly, Mr. Director perked up.

"Cut! EUREKA!"

All at once, the actors and actresses burst into conversation.

"Did he get it right?" asked Vic, waking up from a nice, long sleep.

"Geez, I've been here for fourteen hours. I haven't really had time to take a shower," grumbled Gar.

"Doesn't 'eureka' mean 'I found it'?" wondered Richard.

"Then, he has found Gar's acting ability?" Kori asked him.

"SHUT UP! Yeah, Gar finally got it right. Now we can...it's eleven p.m.! We'll continue this scene tomorrow. Gar, remember this, and next time say it with more feeling!

* * *

Wednesday presented a whole new set of problems. Mr. Director wanted to get through _two_ whole scenes that day. "I figured we might as well jump around a little. These are scenes 42 and 43. Don't worry, none of them will have Gar in them. So if the rest of you can remember your lines, it shouldn't be a problem. Lights! Camera! Aaaaaand action!"

"Starfire! Help me up!" yelled Richard.

"Cut! CUT! That lines is waaaay too mild. Change it. How about 'Starfire, now!' and then she swings in? I like that a whole lot better. Take two! Aaaaaand action!"

Richard started a second late, not being adequtely prepared for the scene. That take was cut early as well.

"Aaaaaand action!"

"Starfire, now!" yelled Richard. Kori, attached to a bungee cord, swooped in and picked him up from under his arms. She dropped him and he struck a flying kick in mid-air, landing on a dummy that would become, with the help of a few special effects, Johnny Rancid.

"Cut! Good job, people, that only took three takes! I'm extremely impre--wait a second!" said Mr. Director, eyeing Vic. "How long have you been standing there, Stone?"

"I was just watching the--"

"I don't care. Take four! Aaaaaand action!"

* * *

By the end of the day, everyone (besides Gar) was exhausted. Mr. Director didn't really care. "Good work, we got through two scenes today! Be here tomorrow at nine a.m. sharp!" 


	3. Chapter 2: More Problems

"Where the heck are they?" yelled Mr. Director. "They should have been here by now!"

"Dick and Kori'll show, don't worry. There's probably a lot of traffic or something," said Vic. Mr. Director was apopletic.

"WELL, THEY SHOULDN'T BE STUCK IN IT! If they aren't here in five, they're fired!"

"Of course, it'll be easy to find another girl to play an alien who can fly and shoot star bolts and a guy that's a martial arts master. No sweat," said Raven sarcastically in her monotone. Mr. Director glared at her.

As if on cue, Richard and Kori walked in. Or, more specifically, Richard walked in supporting Kori, who was limping. "I'm sorry, Mr. Director. I turned my ankle this morning coming to the studio. If Richard hadn't helped me I'd still be stuck in my car."

Mr. Director nearly popped a vein. "Are you KIDDING me? How the heck are we supposed to make any shoots if you have a broken ankle?!"

Richard glared furiously at him. "It's not her fault! If she hadn't been trying to get here in such a hurry because you're so picky about everything, this never would've happened!"

"Please stop fighting. This is my fault, and I see that. Aren't there any scenes that I'm not in?"

"Kori..." started Richard, ready to defend her again if he had to. Kori smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's alright."

"STOP! You two aren't supposed to get together until the _end_ of the episode!" screamed Mr. Director. Richard was completely unable to answer, but Kori smiled serenely and laid her head on his shoulder.

"We know."

"Anders, get a chair and sit down. Grayson, wash off your face and get back here when you're done impersonating a tomato!" growled Mr. Director. Nobody bothered to argue with him and they all did as they were told.

"We're gonna do scenes 15 and 16 today, but the downside is that Logan has to be in them since Anders is out. Logan, memorize your lines now and maybe we'll only have to retake the scene six hundred times. Lights! Camera! Aaaaaand action!"

"Oh no. Robin, we have bad news. Starfire's been captured by Johnny Rancid!"

"What? I mean, WHAT? Then what are we all...uh..._doing_ here? We need to save her now...I mean, we need to save her now!" said Richard, struggling to remember his lines.

"Cut! CUT! Take two! Aaaaaand action!"

* * *

Over the next few weeks, doing two scenes a day, everything slowly started to fall into place. Kori's ankle fully healed, turning out to be nothing serious. Mr. Director was sent to the hospital three times for dangerously high blood pressure, and that further halted progress. 

While he was being wheeled away into the ambulance, Gar made a suggestion.

"I say we all have a party. We're more than halfway through the episode, and personally, I didn't think we'd get this far. Let's CELEBRATE!"

"That's actually not a bad idea. We've only got, maybe, ten scenes left. Mr. Director won't mind...going to the hospital again," stated Richard. Kori giggled, and the other three drew exasperated sighs.

"Geez, you two are as bad as Robin and Star. Will you give us all a break and _go ou_--"

"WAIT! Wrong person here! You don't need to take me, just the director! Really, I'm fine! Let me go! I HATE HOSPITALS!" wailed Vic. Richard and Kori breathed a sigh of relief while Gar laughed himself silly.

"A party it is," groaned Rachel.

* * *

Thanks to **Lunaverserocks, Diamond Oceans, cartoonstar, TTforlife, raeXXstarry, and Malaya21** for reviewing! 


	4. Chapter 3: Celebration

Okay, I have absolutely no idea how many dining rooms Wayne Manor has...or if it has a ball room...or if ball room is two words...just so you know...

* * *

"WHO-HOO! Dick, I love your house! When you and Kori get married, can I come visit?" asked Gar. Richard wanted to die on the spot, looking everwhere _but_ at the said woman. He was seriously getting tired of the Dick/Kori jokes. One kiss on the cheek and everyone thinks you're growing old together...not that he would mind, it was just a little extravagant, considering there wasn't even a relationship between them right now. 

"So...this is Alfred, my butler. Alfred, this is Gar, Rachel, Vic, and Kori." Alfred opened his mouth to say something, and Richard, being mildy paranoid, had a sneaking suspicion it was another Dick/Kori joke. "And over here is our third dining room..."

"You have three dining rooms?" asked Vic in amazement.

"Five. We never use our fifth one, though."

"Why do you call it Wayne _Manor_ if it's a mansion?" questioned Gar. Richard was still amazed at how dumb Gar could be at times. _No wonder he can play Beast Boy so well...when he remembers the lines._

"And the ball room is right at the end of that hall," finished Richard. He didn't really see the point of a party with five people, but he had no say in the matter anymore. It's not that people didn't listen to him, it was just that he usually went with whatever Kori said. She wanted a party, so now he did, too.

Kori eagerly explored the gigantic room. There were cabinets with a large number of shining crystal and glass cups and glasses (glass glasses, ha). Beautiful paintings hung everywhere, and at the other end of the room there was a huge stage with tables on it. Kori assumed the tables would be put down on the floor when there was an actual ball.

"You look like you're having fun," she heard a voice behind her say. She blushed as she turned around. She'd never get used to Richard sneaking up on her like that.

"I am. This room is one enormous invitation to play hide and seek," she answered, smiling. Richard chuckled.

"Just LOOK at them!" whispered Gar furiously. "They're so..."

"Oblivious? Ignorant?" offered Rachel.

"I was gonna say dumb, but that works, too."

"Alright, y'all, let's get this party started! I invited a few friends, I hope ya don't mind," added Vic in a lower voice. Richard could have sworn he heard an "Aaaaaand action!" when, as if they were waiting for the line, a huge crowd of people pushed their way into his ball room. He nearly fainted. **(A/N Just so you know, these aren't only Titans, there are villains here, too. You know how many there were in the one Brotherhood of Evil episode? Yeah, that plus all the Titans. That would make a good fifty, wouldn't it?) **

Vince greeted everyone, smiling. "Yo, Redd, how's it goin'? Alan, my man! 'Sup! Terra, hey, is Bee...Karen! How are you, I didn't see you. You wanna...I mean, do you want to hang with us?" Vic had this huge thing for Karen, and it was enough to get him to try and correct his grammatical mistakes. He wanted to show her he was "smart" but it hadn't been going so well as of yet.

"Richard? You are looking somewhat pale. Are you alright?" asked Kori. Richard nodded, attempting to get over the initial shock of the huge mob that was still pouring through the double doors. Someone started to play music, and most of the lights went off. A few people brought portable disco balls, apparently, because there were multicolored dots everywhere.

Kori looked slightly uncomfortable surrounded by all these people. Richard calmed down enough to talk to her. "I--doyouwannadance?" The question was out before he actually knew what he was saying. He turned bright red.

"Sorry?"

"I was wondering...if you'd want to dance..."

"Oh, that would be wonderful! I am not the best in the world, though..."

"No problem. Let's go." He could hardly believe his luck. He hadn't even finished his question, but she had seemed very eager. Not that he was complaining, yet again, but it was slightly suspicious to him.

Vic, having finished greeting the guests, proceeded to stuff himself to bursting--when Karen wasn't looking, of course. A fourth of the table was already gone. Richard and Kori danced themselves over to him, only to be absolutely disgusted.

"Wha?" he asked demandingly, his mouth full. "Donacliudongehury,oo."

"Yeah...that," said Richard, trying his hardest not to puke. "Kori and I'll just be...over there...anywhere but here."

They didn't even bother trying to pretend they were still dancing, they just ran. Richard heard a "_Korani_? Awwww" before the music started to play at full blast. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"RICHARD! I'm so sorry!" Kori moaned. Richard grinned.

"Hey, it's okay. You alright?"

"I think so. I--ouch."

"Your ankle?" Kori nodded. "Same one?" She nodded again.

Someone (coughVicough) had decided to push Kori from behind. The preferred outcome (coughgettingherpushedintoRichardcough) did not work. Richard had accidentally turned slightly to talk to Roy Harper, and Kori had almost fallen flat on her face. She would have had Richard not caught her at the last moment. Now, she had twisted her ankle. Again.

"Here, lean on me. Is that okay?" he asked her. She nodded, her ankle throbbing. She didn't want anyone, Richard included, to see how much pain she was in.

"Rachel! Clear a chair, will you?" yelled Richard to Rachel, who was halfway across the room. She nodded and pointed to one not too far away from them. The two hobbled over and set Kori down.

"Are you okay, Kor?" he asked. He sat down next to her. She nodded and attempted to smile, but it turned into a grimace as she tried to move her ankle slightly. Richard looked on, worried.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked. Kori shook her head.

"I don't want to be a burden."

Richard smiled. "You're not." He helped her up again and she winced, hoping she wouldn't notice. He did. "I have an idea."

He put one hand behind her knees and another behind her back and lifted her up bridal style. She gasped and locked her arms around his neck, holding on tight. "Trust me," he whispered into her ear, and she loosened slightly.

The few moments from when he lifted her up and they got to her car were very awkward, especially with the cheers being heard inside. Kori could not stop blushing; she would have been so much happier if she could have just sunk into the ground...and taken Richard with her. How he could be so gallant and caring, she had no idea. He was absolutely perfect. She wouldn't have minded so much if there was no one else around. She was more of a private person, so unlike her character in the show.

The show...

"Richard, Mr. Director won't be happy about this..."

Richard sighed, pretending to be exasperated. "Maybe I'll call the ambulance in advance this time." Kori giggled, suddenly noticing they were at her car. Richard put her down on a seat. Kori, a little annoyed that he had to put her down in the first place, didn't realize she was in the passenger side until Richard sat beside her.

"Richard?"

"You didn't think I would let you drive home with that ankle, did you?" he asked her. "Don't worry about tomorrow. I'll tell Mr. Director about it. You shouldn't--" Kori leaned over and kissed him on the cheek again.

"Thank you," she whispered. Richard turned bright red again and his throat suddenly seemed dry.

"No problem," he said, his voice hoarse. He put on the seat belt and pressed the brakes, but the car didn't go. "Uhh..."

"Richard, you have to start the car first," giggled Kori. Richard, if possible, blushed even harder.

"I knew that," he replied defensively. Kori laughed and settled back in her seat. _God, I love him._

* * *

Just in case you didn't know what Vic was saying, it was "What?" "Don't act like you don't get hungry, too" and "_Kori and I_? Awww." Yeah...I don't usually talk with food in my mouth, so I wouldn't know if I was doing this right. LOL!

Richard and Kori didn't know that Vic pushed her, it was just like that.


	5. Chapter 4: Mommy's Boy

Dun, dun, DUNNNNN!!! Sorry, I had to do that. This is the semifinal chapter...I think. Thank you to pinkalarmclock for the idea!

* * *

Richard walked up to the studio, worried. What if Kori had completely disobeyed him and tried to go to the studio and had gotten stuck in traffic, or in a car crash? What if she was hurt badly? What if she could barely walk and couldn't get food? He was driving himself crazy.

All of his worries, however, were put away when he saw Kori in the studio, apparently ignoring his plea for her to stay home. "Kori..."

"Richard! Today is the last day, we are shooting the final scenes!" She beamed at him, and he couldn't help smiling back. Was it just him, or was the whole room a whole lot brighter? "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I just couldn't miss the last day, and it barely hurts anymore, really." Richard was still concerned, but he let it go.

"Alright! You! Lovebirds! Get over here!" yelled Mr. Director.

"We were just--"

"I don't care! Okay, for the final scenes, we're bringing in an old friend..."

"Who, the fat couch potato? I think the crowds are kinda bored of that guy," said Gar.

"No!" cried Mr. Director exasperatedly. "Not Control Freak, Red X!"

Richard frowned. He had never really liked the Red X episodes. One had involved "Starfire" being flirted with, one had portrayed him as a villain, one didn't even let "Robin" trust himself, and one involved "Starfire" being flirted with. Had he already said that? _Not that I care. That doesn't bother me, no way!_

"Yes, Red X, the juvenile delinquent turned hero. Or something of that sort. He happens to be my favorite character. In fact, I think I'll give him a little prize..." Mr. Director's eyes settled on Kori. "...Starfire."

All at once, an outburst of arguments were heard.

"You cannot put me with Red X! That is not the couple specified by the scriptwriters! Furthermore, a woman is not a prize..."

"Robin has to be with Starfire! Everyone knows that! You can't put her with Red X!"

"Yeah, it's me and Kori! Er, I mean, me and Star! Get it straight!"

Mr. Driector held up a hand to calm everyone. "I'm the director and I'll do what I want. Now come on, cutie, get to your place."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Guys, that's not Mr. Director!" She walked over to him and scratched under his chin. A flap of something that looked oddly like skin peeled off, and Mr. Director's eyes widened in fear. He slapped her hand away, but the damage was done.

"That's a mask!" cried Beastboy.

"Mr. Director" huffed and peeled it off all the way. Everyone gasped. "Redd?" asked Cyborg.

"That's right," said Redd, glaring at Richard. "You always had to get everything, didn't you, Dick? The fame, the money, the girl. I practically had to beg to get my character changed into a hero and have him in more shows, and that almost didn't cut it. But you, Robin, you were a star without even trying! Well, now I'm calling the shots, and I say that Robin is going to hurt Starfire bad, and Red X is coming to the rescue. And Starfire can't _resist_ Red X." He grinned wickedly at her, but Kori limped back, terrified.

Richard wrapped his arms around her. "You were Mr. Director all along?"

"No. I sent that guy on an all-expense-paid month-long trip to Antarctica last night so he'd chill. I heard he had a real problem with that. I bet he's hanging with penguins right now."

Redd approached Richard slowly while he talked. "Okay, Dick, let go of the girl, and no on gets hurt." Kori frowned at him.

"I have a name. You would do well to use it. And--" Richard cut her off.

"You do know you're broke now, right Redd?" he asked. Redd stopped and looked at him confusedly.

"I am?"

"Come on, how much would a trip to Antarctica cost? And I'm pretty sure there aren't any hotels, so you'd have to build him a house, get him food, get him a bed, clothes, flooring, wallpaper, blankets, and all that other stuff, it's a good...thirty thousand, probably more."

Redd glared at him, but then he understood. He whipped out a cell phone. "Hello? Yeah, I need thirty thousand dollars, pronto." He listened for a little bit and then he started to beg. "But Mom, I haven't asked for money for five weeks now! And no, it's not because I took five week's worth of your income before!"

Richard burst out laughing, followed shortly by Kori, Gar and Vic. Rachel smirked. Redd leered at them all and then ran out of the room.

"So..." said Vic a while later. "Who's gonna direct our show now?"

"I guess we'll have to wait until Mr. Director gets back from Antarctica in a month," sighed Richard.

"Oh no you won't!" yelled a very familiar voice.

* * *

Well, I'll leave you with that very bad cliffhanger. I tried to come up with a name besides Xavier, but I don't think I did a very good job. I wonder if anyone would really name their kid Redd? Lol. I think I will.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	6. Chapter 5: Final Scenes

So...I'm pretty sure most people guessed who was the "familiar voice" in the last chapter. Heh, not much of a cliffhanger, as I said before...

* * *

"So..." said Vic a while later. "Who's gonna direct our show now?" 

"I guess we'll have to wait until Mr. Director gets back from Antarctica in a month," sighed Richard.

"Oh no you won't!" yelled a very familiar voice.

They all turned around to see a very triumpant Mr. Director. He strutted into the studio. "What you would do without me, I have no idea. I go away for half a day and the studio is already in ruins!"

The five friends glanced around them. Everything was just as they had left it last night. "It's perfectly--"

"I don't care! You know...I kinda missed talking to you guys," Mr. Director said, a confused look on his face. Richard rolled his eyes. He would never see eye to eye with Mr. Director about what he called "talking" and most other people called "yelling like a crazed jerk." "You know, yelling at penguins wasn't that much fun."

"No kidding," agreed Vic. He glared at Gar. "Imagine having to yell at a _fake_ penguin."

"I'm taking that as an insult!" whined Gar.

"You should!"

"Meanie!"

"Grass stain!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Rachel. Mr. Director glared at her.

"I was about to do that. Don't take the director's job. And don't argue with the director, either," he added, as Rachel opened her mouth to say something. She closed it, seething.

"Now, who's ready to shoot the final scenes?" asked Mr. Director. Five voices said "we are" in a bored monotone.

"I'm thinking there's kind of a boring ending here. I think I'll spice it up a little. Grayson! Anders! Change scene forty nine." Richard and Kori were slightly annoyed. That was the scene where Robin and Starfire got together. Apparently, there was no getting together anymore. They both chanced a look at each other at the same time and blushed. Mr. Director continued to talk. "Forget kiss on the cheek. Make it a make-out session."

Kori dropped her book, and Richard just about fainted. "WHAT?" they yelled. Out of the corner of his eye, Richard saw Gar and Vic rolling around on and banging the floor with their fists, they were laughing so hard. Even Rachel was giving them a huge smirk. Mr. Director seemed exasperated.

"You heard me. Change it and then get to your places. Now!" He gave them about three seconds, which wasn't enough time for them to think about what they had to do. "Lights! Camera! Aaaaaand action!"

Richard gulped and stared at Kori for a second. She seemed to be just as scared as he was. _Because she doesn't want it, _he realized. This did not make things easier.

"Star, from the moment I saw you, I knew we were meant to be together. I was always so scared...what if one of our enemies found out about us and tried to hurt you? What if _I_ hurt you? But I guess I realized...it doesn't matter. I love you, K-Starfire." Richard's eyes widened at his mistake, but thankfully it was so slight that no one noticed it.

"T-then why do y-you hide yourself f-from me, Ri-Robin?" she asked. She was visibly shaking. Why did this scene have to go so slowly?

"I won't anymore, Star. I promise. Here." He took her hands, and placed them near his temples, where "Robin's" mask was situated. Kori slowly pulled it away.

"You have the most amazing eyes," she murmered. Richard was surprised at how close they had come. So this was it. The moment of truth. He locked eyes with Kori and suddenly, she smiled. He couldn't explain it, but it gave him all the confidence he needed. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss, and he watched her eyes flutter closed before shutting his own. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and she locked hers around his neck. They relaxed enough to enjoy it.

"Cut! CUT! Hey, it didn't work! HEY! I SAID _CUT_!" yelled Mr. Director. Richard and Kori didn't stop, but started really going at it. It was disturbing to watch how far their first kiss was going. Mr. Director had half a mind to go over there and pull them apart, but Vic stopped him.

"I got an idea," he said wickedly. Mr. Director made sure the camera wasn't still rolling and Vic ran across the set. With a little help from Gar, he pushed the couple, currently oblivious to the outside world, into the nearest closet they could find, and lined up various heavy objects outside the door. "We'll come and get them tomorrow," he said, dusting his hands off. Rachel tried and failed to glare disapprovingly at him.

"Well," sighed Mr. Director, mostly to himself. "It wouldn't be the best ending to the episode, but I could always fade it to black and then show the credits. Unless"--he glanced at Gar and Rachel--"you two want to get together as the ending to this episode?"

Gar and Rachel shook their heads vigorously, backing away from each other, positively alarmed. Mr. Director sighed again. "Well then, that's a wrap!"

* * *

I 'm thinking of writing another chapter, or do you guys think this is a good enough ending?


	7. Epilogue

This is the last, very short chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! This is my epilogue, the way I wanted it to turn out, but it's a bit strange to be going from movies to the rest of their lives, you know? So this is just there, I guess.

* * *

Richard and Kori dated for a few years, before Richard proposed and Kori said "yes." Both agreed that acting really wasn't their style, but kept doing the Teen Titans show until the director killed off their characters. Kori took up modeling, and Richard became the CEO of Wayne Enterprises after Bruce died.

Rachel and Gar stayed in acting, until Gar admitted that he hated it when some other guy she barely knew kissed her in the movies. They married a few years after Richard and Kori, and moved right next to them. Gar tried to pull some more Dick/Kori jokes, but they never really worked as well as they did before.

Vic quit acting after his character was killed off in the final season and took up auto mechanics. All five of them kept in touch with their inner charactes.

Am I forgetting something? Ah, Mr. Director...

Mr. Director's new philosophy changed from "I don't care" to "I don't care, but I might if you send me to Antarctica." He soon memorized the entire continent of Antarctica, just from being sent there so much. He gave up directing and became instead a well known ornithologist, studying birds that survived in cold temperatures. His team of Siberian Huskies (snow dogs, sled dogs, whatever), however, would never go if someone shouted "Mush!" or whatever. They responded only to "Aaaaaand action!"


End file.
